memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Artifact
Part Four of The Brave and the Bold. Summary 2376: The fourth Malkus Artifact, one that actually contains the consciousness of Malkus the Mighty, is found on the Klingon world of Narendra III. The ancient dictator can now control the minds around him, as well as those who have previously encountered other artifacts, including Spock, Leonard McCoy, Kira Nerys, and Robert DeSoto. The crews of the ''USS Enterprise''-E and the IKS Gorkon join forces to stop the powerful tyrant. References Characters :Aidulac • B'Elath • B'Oraq • Buonfiglio • Dargh • Data • Davok • Manolet Dayrit • Robert DeSoto • Matthew Falce • G'joth • Gaj • Huss • J'lang • Kira Nerys • Klag • Klorga • Kodek • Koxx • Kurak • Geordi La Forge • Lojar • Lokor • Malkus the Mighty • Leonard McCoy • Hilary McKenna • Morketh • Kell Perim • Perrih • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • William T. Riker • Rodek • Roka • Spock • Talak • Tereth • • Lwaxana Troi • Christine Vale • Elias Vaughn • Vralk • Worf, son of Mogh • Giancarlo Wu Akhra • al-Rashan • Butterworth • Beverly Crusher • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Dolmorr • Drex • Duras, son of Ja'rod • Elim Garak • Gorkon • Gowron • Grala • Gralmek • Grunnil • Ellen Hayat • K'Ehleyr • K'mpec • Kaasin • Kahless • Kahlest • Kargan • Kelad • Declan Keogh • Kegren • Koike • James T. Kirk • Koth • Krogan • Kular • Tomasina Laubenthal • Leskit • Lorgh • M'Raq • Martok • Guillermo Masada • Mikel • Mogh, son of Worf • Morn • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Orta • Tharia ch'Ren • Rokis • Lewis Rosenhaus • Helena Rozhenko • Nikolai Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Saavik • Sarek • Joseph Shabalala • Sirella • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Sybok • T'Lar • T'Pring • • Barin Troi • Deanna Troi • Nyota Uhura • V'Ger • Vall • Dina Voyskunsky • Liliane Weiss Starships and vehicles :boat • Butterworth's freighter (freighter) • ( ) • [[IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] ( ) • groundcar • • [[IKS Jor|IKS Jor]] (Klingon bird-of-prey) • [[IKS Khich|IKS Khich]] (Bird-of-prey) • Klag's personal transport (shuttlecraft) • ( ) • [[IKS Nukmay|IKS Nukmay]] (Bird-of-prey) • [[IKS Rikmok|IKS Rikmok]] (Bird-of-prey) • • [[USS St. Lawrence|USS St. Lawrence]] (runabout) • Bajoran sub-impulse raider • Cardassian warship • civilian supply ship • • [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] ( warship) • • • • • Geronimo • Jem'Hadar ship • Jem'Hadar strikeship • ( ) • • [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]] • personal transport • [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] • [[IKS Tcha'voth|IKS Tcha'voth]] • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9 • Federation/Klingon border • the galaxy • Narendra III • Narendra system • Starbase 24 • Terra Galan Alpha Proxima II • Alphramick • Bajoran sector • Bajor • Beta Lankal • Betazed • Boreth • Cardassia • Carraya IV • Ch'grath Stellar Cluster • Chin'toka • Deep Space Station K-7 • Demilitarized Zone • Dorvan system • Earth • Fire Caves • Founders' homeworld • Galtra • Gamma Quadrant • Gault • Genesis Planet • Great Hall • Hall of Warriors • Heaven • Hell • Hranish • Khitomer • Laktar system • Llangon Mountains • Marcan V • Mempa V • Minsk • Paris • Praxis • Qo'noS • Quark's • Romulus • Rura Penthe • Sector 817 • ShiKahr • Sol system • taD • Traelus II • • Trivas system • Ty'Gokor • Tynrok • Ural Mountains • Veridian III • • Vulcan's Forge Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Ferengi • Giron • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan • Zalkatian Bolian • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • el-Aurian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Kreel • Prophets • Romulan • Tellarite • Yridian States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starbase Operations • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Betazoid Resistance Movement • Chamber of Ministers • Clerics of Boreth • Dominion • Federation Council • Fifth House of Betazed • House of Duras • House of Grunnil • House of K'Tal • House of Kular • House of Lorgh • House of Martok • House Ozhpri • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon High Council • Maquis • Order of the Bat'leth • Rector Institute • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Tholian Assembly • Zalkat Union Food and drink :''bok-rat'' liver • bloodwine • bourbon • ''bregit'' lung • gagh • ''grapok'' sauce • kanar • mint julep • ''pipius'' claw • prune juice • racht • raktajino • skull stew • sour mash • synthehol • water Klingon words and phrases :adanji • B'Arq's defense • bat'leth • ''bIng'' maneuver • Black Fleet • chech'tluth • d'k tahg • Gre'thor • grishnar cat • Jeghpu'wI' • Kilog's gambit • Mauk to'Vor • mevak dagger • mok'bara • par'machkai • petaQ • Qapla' • QaS DevwI' • QongDaq • Qu'vatlh • River of Blood • R'uustai • Sto-Vo-Kor • taHqeg • ''targ • tik'leth • toDSaH • toH • wIj • yIntagh'' Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • ambassador • artist • assistant • bekk • bureaucrat • captain • chancellor • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief petty officer • cleric • colonel • commander • commanding officer • copilot • ''Dahar'' Master • dignitary • diplomat • doctor • • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • engineer • ensign • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • first officer • general • gunner • junior officer • kai • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • merchant • minister • navigator • Number one • nurse • officer • physician • pilot • pirate • politician • privateer • rebel • refugee • • second-in-command • second officer • security chief • security guard • slave • soldier • spy • surgeon • thrall • transporter operator • vintner • warrior Science and technology :adrenaline • adrenal virus • anesthetic • animal • antimatter pod • artificial gravity • assimilation • atom • bandage • beacon • bicep • biobed • biosynthetic limb • blood • brain • cardiovascular system • centimeter • cerebellum • cerebral cortex • chemical • chronometer • circuit • cloaking device • combadge • command chair • comm panel • communicator • computer • core-dump • datalink • deflector dish • deflector shield • depressant • disease • disruptor • disruptor array • disruptor pistol • drug • electricity • electroencephalogram • energy • energy weapon • engine • explosive • feather • fire • fire extinguisher • force field • force field overloader • • galaxy • galvanic response • generator • Great Rectangle • grenade • hailing frequency • hair • hand phaser • hand scanner • headache • heart • holodeck • holosuite • hour • hypospray • ice • intercom • life support • liver • lubricant • magnet • Malkus Artifacts • matter interflux broomihator • medicine • mind-sifter • minute • Molotov cocktail • nelaron • nerve • Nexus • optical chip • orbit • padd • phaser • plasma conduit • poison • portable psilosynine wave guide • prosthesis • psilosynine wave • quasar • radiation • replicator • sacroiliac • scanner • second • sedative • sensor • sensor sweep • skull • solar system • space • space station • • spine • starbase • starship • stasis • stellar drift • stomach • time • timeline • torpedo • tractor beam • transplant • transporter • triceron • turbolift • universe • vertebrae • viewport • viewscreen • virus • warp factor • warp signature • waste extraction • waveform pattern • welder Other references :2376 • ahn-woon • alcohol • alpha shift • • armory • assassination • "The Battle for Deep Space Nine" • Battle of Laktar • • beta shift • birthday • boor • boot • bridge • "Campaign at Kol'Vat" • captain's log • ceremonial robe • cesspool • checklist • chest plate • coal • coat • cockpit • colony • communications • continent • corridor • country • day • decade • dirt • Dominion War • Dominion War Memorial • door chime • duty shift • engineering • farm • five-year mission • flower • fruit • General Order 16 • Go • government • grass • hail • helm • history • Holy Rings of Betazed • homeworld • homicide • hull • immortality • Inauguration Day • incense • insignia • jacket • kaffeeklatsch • Khitomer Accords • Khitomer Massacre • Klingon death ritual • Klingon Houses • Kolinahr • landing pad • language • latinum • leather • lemonade • lemon • lirpa • logic • marble • marbles • marriage • martial arts • mattress • meditation • memorial • metal • military • millennia • mind meld • mountain • mud • museum • needle • observation lounge • observation room • Officer Exchange Program • Oort cloud • opera • operations console • Organian Peace Treaty • outpost • pants • paper • phantom • pin • pipe • planet • poetry • Pon farr • ponytail • prison • protectorate • psionic • quadrant • quarters • rank • rear hatch • Reckoning • restaurant • robe • rock • Sacred Chalice of Rixx • saucer section • science station • sculpture • sector • shrapnel • shuttlebay • • snake • soccer • song • Southern boy • Starfleet uniform • statue • stone • • suicide • Sunday • sunset • surrealist • telepathy • Ten-Forward • thread • toad • transporter room • tree • tunic • uniform • visa • Vulcan nerve pinch • wardroom • war memorial • warrant • Warrior's Anthem • weapon • weapons locker • week • year Connections | }} Final Artifact, The